ANOTHER NIGHT OUT
by ULYFERAL
Summary: So many liked my original Night Out, I was pushed to write a sequel.


ANOTHER NIGHT OUT

_Author's Note: A short sequel based on my very popular 'Night Out' piece._

Well it's the end of another dismal week. The only good thing about it was Dr. Viper was now behind bars. Wish he would just stay there.

So anyway, after digging through tons of paper on my desk and doing the report on Viper's capture, courtesy of those blasted SWAT Kats, I was ready to head for home. Another late night as always.

It's been nearly two months since I sought some personal down time. I stretch and groan at the feel of my stiff back and shoulder muscles from sitting too many hours.

I lock my desk and head for the door grabbing my coat in passing. Slipping it on, I walk out then lock the door before heading for the elevator. Soon I'm in my hummer and speeding toward for home. In my lonely digs, I rummage around in the fridge and manage to cobble together a meal. I sit down before the TV to eat. Some thirty minutes, I flick it off again, dump my dishes in the sink and decide it's time to go out.

I'm just not sleepy though I should be exhausted but my mind is too active to let me sleep so dressing casually, I head out once more.

Of course, I head for my favorite place. Just like the last time I was here, the place is packed. I can't find a place to park in the lot and have to resort to parking a block away. I'm irritable about that as I push my way into the club. The doorway is blocked by a crush of Kats but they quickly give way from my more formidable appearance.

I grin mentally, there are definite advantages to being big and well known as a hard ass to clear the way. I manage to make my way through the crowd to the bar. I can only get a paw wave of the bar due to the bodies lining it at least two deep. Still my height helps and I'm soon in the possession of a cold beer and looking for a vantage point in the crowded room to people watch.

I finally opt for getting up to the walkway above the floor and some judicious pushing managed a spot on the rail so I can scan the floor for prospective playmates. I've nearly finished my drink when I spot a likely fem with fiery red hair. She's tall and muscular and unattached.

I make my way back down to the floor and wend my way through the bodies to her side. After a bit of negotiating we make our way to the back. She's a good lay and we're having a good time but it ends all too quickly. We're soon parting once more at the dance floor and I'm again looking for someone new.

This time I would like a male. The room hasn't thinned out any and I'm getting a little tired of being poked with elbows. I'm about to make my escape when I'm violently knocked back against the wall I had been standing near.

Growling angrily I was about to take the culprit to task when I spun around to see who had shoved me. I blinked in pleased surprise.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid it was a reciprocal affect by several others that caused me to knock into you." The one I had met previously here and I knew as Altair said apologetically.

"It's crowded so I'm not surprised and it's good to see you again." I said sincerely.

"It's good to see you again too, Ulysses. It has been awhile." Altair grinned.

Seeing the amazing looking tom again sets my body on fire. He is soo handsome and I clearly remember how much fun we'd had the last time.

"Yes, its been quite a while for me as well. Would you like to get away from this crowd for a room, that is, if we're lucky enough to grab one?" I asked, hoping we would be lucky. I don't think I could bear not being with Altair now that he's here.

"Well, let's go find out." Altair smirked as he led the way to the rear of the club.

I follow Altair to the back rooms and we are lucky again. We snatch a room just opening and practically shove its departing occupants out the door.

He's smirking at my rather urgent desire as I slam the door and turn to him, practically undressing him with my eyes.

Altair doesn't disappoint as he slowly does a striptease that has my tongue hanging out.

'Tonight is my lucky night,' is my last really coherent thought as my paws slowly reach out to that delectable body.

_**Hmmm....did I wet your appetite. So many liked the first story concerning Altair (aka Jake Clawson) and Feral that I thought I might expand upon it. Due to a lot of other stories going on I'll just let this tidbit hold you until I can get back to you. Aren't I naughty!!! LOL**_


End file.
